Warriors Win!
by Lynxstorm of Islandclan
Summary: Sequel to Warriors World Cup! Dawnspark, Rainsky, Cheesenose, and two new cats are starting a reality TV show!
1. The Wedding

**Here are the descriptions-**

Lynxstorm: Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnspark: cream she-cat with green eyes

Rainsky: Blue she-cat with blue eyes

Cheesenose: Golden yellowish tom with green eyes

Blizzardpaw: white tom with amber eyes

Honeypaw: Tiny golden yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Minkstorm: tortoishell she-cat with amber eyes

Lionfoot: Golden tom with green eyes

Scourge: Black tom

Mosskit: Tiny brown kit

 **Let the story begin! Oh yeah!**

 **Lynxstorm: Greetings! I'm Lynxstorm and I'm here to bring you to a weird place… wherever the heck 5 commentators/5 contestants/ infinite insanity is being filmed. I think somewhere in Florida? This story is a companion to Warriors World Cup, Anyway, let's meet our 5 commentators!**

Dawnspark: I'm Dawnspark and I'm the most sane cat out of the five of us.

Rainsky: No, I'M saner! I'm Rainsky and I love country music. Who doesn't?

Cheesenose: I like cheese. 

Dawnspark: And he's Cheesenose. We'd also like-

 **Lynxstorm: Who put you in charge, Dawnspark?**

Dawnspark: YOU did.

 **Lynxstorm: Oh. Yeah. Continue.**

Dawnspark: We'd also like a warm welcome to our new apprentices, Blizzardpaw and Honeypaw!

(A tom and she-cat come out)

Honeypaw: Thanks, Dawnspark! We're happy to be here!

(She nudges Blizzardpaw, who just fell asleep)

Blizzardpaw: True! 25! Ben Franklin!

Honeypaw: Seriously?

Rainsky: The apprentices' training will be split between us three.

Cheesenose: I LIKE CHEESE!

Dawnspark: For today's episode, it's Minkstorm and Scourge/ Mosskit and Lionfoot's wedding! In the future, we'll have episodes with guests.

 **Lynxstorm: Please comment some guests to star on our show. We'll have three episodes with each group, and then switch out the cats!**

Cheesenose: I'm hungry. Can we go eat cheese or Oreos?

 **Lynxstorm: Yeah, y'all can go to the break room for 5 minutes. I've gotta check on the brides.**

Rainsky: Yaaas! Double Stuf!

(The five cats head into the break room. BTW this show takes place in a mansion in Florida or the Bahamas or something. Lynxstorm runs off to check on Mosskit and Minkstorm)

Minkstorm: Hey, Mosskit, does my hair look okay? I'm freaking out!

Mosskit: I have bigger problems! HAVE YOU SEEN MY FLOWERS? THEY'RE MISSING!

 **Lynxstorm: You're fine, both of you. Mosskit, your flowers are on the table behind you. Minkstorm, you look lovely. Let's go.**

(The three she-cats exit the room and head out into the backyard, where the wedding takes place. Lionfoot and Scourge are standing there, wearing ties.)

Scourge: After this wedding is over, I WILL MURDER THIS TIE.

Lionfoot: Agreed, bro.

 **Lynxstorm: Lionfoot, don't talk like a stereotypical surfer dude.**

Lionfoot: Yes ma'am.

 **Lynxstorm: GET IN HERE, HOSTS!**

Dawnspark: BTW, the wedding guests are Bluestar, Oakheart, Quince, Socks, and Tinyfoot (Minkstorm + Lionfoot's dad). Bone, who Lynxstorm searched google for, is officiating.

Bone: Scourge, do you take this she-cat, Minkstorm, to be your wife, through TV shows and hitting her enemies with things? Through-

Scourge: Yeah, yeah, I do.

Bone: And Lionfoot, do you take this kit, Mosskit, do be your wife? Even though you hated her last week? 

Lionfoot: I do! Love you, Mossy!

Bone: Shut up and let me finish the ceremony. Minkstorm, do you take Scourge to be your husband, even though he's kinda a psycho?

Minkstorm: I DO!

Bone: And, Mosskit-

Mosskit: I do.

Bone: Then I declare Mosskit and Lionfoot and Scourge and Minkstorm to be married. You may touch noses with the bride!

Scourge: Bone, you are in HUGE trouble for calling me a psycho. I'll meet you at Brokenstar's Lair for breakfast tommorow to chew you out.

Bone: Ye-yes sir.

(Bone hurries away, and everyone goes inside)

2 Hours Later…

Minkstorm: SCOURGE! I'm expecting kits!

Scourge: OMG!

Mosskit: Lionfoot, can you stop using proper grammar for me?

Lionfoot: But-but you just did use proper grammar!

Mosskit: DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE? I WANT A DIVORCE!

LIonfoot: GOOD!

 **Lynxstorm: Let's stop here.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I need 5 cats to be on the next 3 episodes, so please comment some! There's nothing else to write here, so peace out.**

 **Lynxstorm**


	2. Episode 1

**Ok, I lied. I don't really have anything to do on Thanksgiving, so I chose the cats myself. Thanks HHQFandoms for the review, Favorite, and Follow!**

Rainsky: Hi and welcome to our first real episode of 5 commentators, 5 contestants, and infinite insanity!

Honeypaw: Lynxstorm let us each choose a contestant. I chose Hollyleaf, my idol! I want to be just like her when I grow up!

Cheesenose: I closed my eyes and randomly chose a cat named Cloverfoot, and I have no idea who she is.

Honeypaw: DUH! She's the current deputy of Shadowclan.

Cheesenose: MEANIE!

Dawnspark: I chose Breezepelt, my boyfriend!

Rainsky: Sandstorm, 'cause she's cool!

 **Lynxstorm: Who are you choosing, Blizzardpaw?**

(Blizzardpaw wakes up from his nap on a nearby couch)

Blizzardpaw: Huh?

Rainsky: Who are you choosing to be on the show?

Blizzardpaw: Ummm… Goosefeather, because he's always napping, just like me!

Dawnspark: Okay, let's jump into our teleportation machine and get them!

5 Minutes Later…

Rainsky: Hello and welcome to the first episode of our show! You're the first contestants. Thanks for being volunteered by other cats!

Cloverfoot: You're so welcome!

Cheesenose: I like cheese!

Dawnspark: Tonight, we'll all play a game of Truth or Dare together. The two cats who's truths and dares are most lame will go home, and the other three will continue to the next episode.

Hollyleaf: So, basically we're TRYING to do badly so we can go home? 

Honeypaw: What? No! The prize for winning this show is $1,000,000 and a gift card to Cloudtail's cheesearia!

Hollyleaf: Oh. I WILL WIN!

Goosefeather: Ooohhhh, CHEESE! I LOVE cheese!

Cheesenose: Me too!

Dawnspark: Let's get back on topic. Dinner is in 5 minutes.

At Dinner…

Scourge: WE'RE HERE!

Minkstorm: Sorry we're late, Scourge had to carry me out of the car and into the mansion. I'm too lazy to exercise now that I'm having kits.

Lionfoot: But you're only 32 days pregnant!

Minkstorm: But us cats are only pregnant for 64 days, so I'm 1/2 of the way done!

 **Lynxstorm: Yes, it's been 32 days since the afterparty. Deal with it.**

Lionfoot: Now, let's meet the contestants!

Goosefeather: I'm Goosefeather and- YAWN. I'm sleepy.

(Goosefeather falls asleep)

Hollyleaf: I'm Hollyleaf and I love the warrior code! It's my bae!

Scourge: You've GOT to be kidding me.

Cloverfoot: I'm Cloverfoot and apparently no one's ever heard of me, including Lynxstorm.

 **Lynxstorm: That's true… wait who are you again?**

Breezepelt: I'm Breezepelt and I'm the hottest tom who ever lived.

Dawnspark: SO true!

(Dawnspark swoons)

Sandstorm: Y'all know who I am and I'm protesting being on this show.

Scourge: Wait, you're Firestar's mate! I hate him! Does this mean I can hit you with something?

 **Lynxstorm: Go ahead.**

Scourge: YAY!

(Scourge grabs the table he and Minkstorm are sitting at and hurls it at Sandstorm)

Hollyleaf: 911! Hello, Firestar? Sandstorm is out cold!

Rainsky: Let's just go and play Truth or Dare now, ok?

Cheesenose: I like cheese!

 **Lynxstorm: Oh and BTW if any of you lie on a truth you will fart REALLY loudly.**

Dawnspark: Let's start with you, Hollyleaf! Who are you truth or daring?

Hollyleaf: Breezepelt. Truth or Dare?

Breezepelt: Truth.

Hollyleaf: Do you REALLY like Dawnspark?

Breezepelt: Of course! Why wouldn- PRRRRRRRAP!

Dawnspark: ARRGH I HATE YOU BREEZEPELT!

Rainsky: Breezepelt's turn.

Breezepelt: HOLLYLEAF. Truth or Dare?

Hollyleaf: Dare!

Breezepelt: I dare you to kiss Firestar.

Hollyleaf: WHAT?

Honeypaw: We all know you're in love with him. It says so in your autobiography!

Hollyleaf: FINE.

5 Minutes Later…

Hollyleaf: EwewewewEW! I just kissed my grandpa! GROSS!

Dawnspark: Since it can't be Hollyleaf's turn again, it's Cloverfoot's.

Cloverfoot: Truth or Dare, Breezepelt?

Breezepelt: DARE. BY A MILE.

Cloverfoot: I dare you to tell Crowfeather you love him and tell Nightcloud you hate her.

Blizzardpaw: NICE!

Breezepelt: FINE.

20 seconds later…

Breezepelt: THAT WAS THE WORST THING I'VE EVER DONE IN MY LIFE.

Rainsky: Goosefeather's turn!

Goosefeather: Truth or Dare, Cloverfoot?

Cloverfoot: Truth, please!

Goosefeather: Do you love Tigerstar? The second one?

Cloverfoot: Heck no!

(Silence)

Honeypaw: And she didn't fart! That was terrible, Goosefeather.

Dawnspark: We'll meet in the backyard in one hour to let you know who's getting eliminated!

One Hour Later In THe Backyard…

Dawnspark: We've all enjoyed today very much. But sadly, two of you are leaving.

Rainsky: We're sorry, Sandstorm.

Honeypaw: And the other cat getting eliminated is… Goosefeather.

Rainsky: Your truth was super boring.

Honeypaw: We'll be back soon for more laughs!

Cheesenose: I LIKE CHEESE!

 **Episode 1 is done! Hope you liked it! Read and Review! And Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	3. Episode 2

**Hellllllllloooooo! Thank you to HHQFandoms and A random person (guest)for the reviews! Also, thank you SO MUCH to A random person (guest) for your review. I don't normally get this excited about reviews, but THANK YOU! That was so sweet. ;). During today's episode, the remaining 3 cats will play 2 truths and a lie with Dawnspark, Rainsky, and Cheesenose. I don't own Warriors, Basketball, or pop concerts.**

Rainsky: Hi and welcome back to-

Dawnspark: HEY! That's MY line!

Rainsky: Don't be such a baby.

Honeypaw: -5 commentators, 5 contestants, infinite insanity!

Dawnspark: Today, one contestant will go home and two will advance to the final!

Rainsky: The winner earns $1,000,000 and a gift card to Cloudtail's Cheesaria!

Hollyleaf: I WILL WIN THAT CHEESE.

Breezepelt: No, I will!

Cloverfoot: No, ME!

Honeypaw: Everyone shut up.

(Everyone shuts up)

Honeypaw: Good. okay, before we start tonight's game, we're going to watch a basketball game with Lynxstorm, who has recently decided she likes basketball!

 **Lynxstorm: Minkstorm and Scourge are coming, but Lionfoot is at home watching a pop concert.**

Dawnspark: Ok, let's go!

20 minutes later…

Rainsky: I call this seat!

Dawnspark: No, I do!

Scourge: All of you scooch over. Minkstorm needs 2 seats, which means someone has to sit on the floor.

 **Lynxstorm: I volunteer Honeypaw!**

Honeypaw: Ok, fine.

 **Lynxstorm: Now everybody shut your mouths. I want to watch this game.**

(Everybody shuts their mouths)

Announcer: Score is 25-12, Firestar's Fire is winning! It's halftime, folks!

 **Lynxstorm: BOOOOOO! I control this universe so the score is now 100-0, and Leopardstar's Leopards are now winnning! Game over!**

Announcer: Uh… what?

Dawnspark: Let's just go back to the house and play the game so we can eliminate someone.

(They go back to the house)

Honeypaw: All right, let's all eat and then we can play!

After Dinner…

Rainsky: Ok, Breezepelt can start.

Breezepelt: All right. 1) I love Dawnspark, 2) I love Heathertail, 3) I love Hollyleaf

Hollyleaf: WHAT? 3 is the lie. Defs.

Cloverfoot: Actually, 2 is.

Breezepelt: Cloverfoot is right!

Hollyleaf: WHAT?

Rainsky: Why do you love your half sister?

Dawnspark: One point to Breezey, one to Cloverfoot, and zero to Hollyleaf!

Breezepelt: YAAASSS!

Rainsky: It's Cloverfoot's turn now.

Cloverfoot: Okay! 1) I am in love with Tigerstar, 2) I am Shadowclan's current deputy, 3) I joined Darktail

Breezepelt: 2 is the lie!

Hollyleaf: No, 3 is!

Cloverfoot: No, 1 is the lie!

Dawnspark: Cloverfoot now has 3 points, Breezepelt 1, and Hollyleaf has none!

Rainsky: It's Hollyleaf's turn.

Hollyleaf: 1) I hate the warrior code, 2) I love the warrior code, 3) Crowfeather is my dad.

Breezepelt: 1 is the lie.

Cloverfoot: Definitely.

Hollyleaf: Correct!

Dawnspark: Hollyleaf has 0 points, Breezepelt has 2, and Cloverfoot has the grand total of… 4 points!

Cloverfoot: Oh yeah!

Rainsky: Hollyleaf, that means you are eliminated.

Hollyleaf: NOOOO!

Dawnspark: Hey, Scourge, can you come hit Hollyleaf with something?

(Scourge randomly appears)

Scourge: Sure!

(He pulls a ipad and begins whacking Hollyleaf with it)

Hollyleaf: OW! 

**Lynxstorm: This story is K+, so I'm going to end the chapter here before someone cusses…**

 **Thank you for reading! I'm going to try to do at least 21 episodes of the show. I have a master list of the cats who will star o the show, but I need a few more! R &R!  
**

 **Lynxstorm**


	4. Episode 3

**Oh yeah! Here comes Episode 3! Lynxstorm's siblings will show up! Today's game is… Spin The Bottle! Who will win the money/gift card? I don't own Warriors, my little brother owns Heronstar, and I also don't own clipboards. Read on!**

Dawnspark: Hi and welcome back to 5 commenators, 5 contestants, and infinite insanity!

Rainsky: Today, Lynxstorm has invited her brothers and sister to come here!

Honeypaw: Let's meet the two remaining contestants!

Breezepelt: Hi, I'm Breezepelt, a handsome tom who is unfortunately not single!

Cloverfoot: And I'm Cloverfoot, the awesome Shaodwclan deputy who IS single!

Dawnspark: Today, our contestants will meet Lynxstorm's relatives, answer random questions, and play spin the bottle!

 **Lynxstorm: That's right! Please welcome… Heronstar, Ferntail, and Sageheart!**

(A blueish gray tom, a gray she-cat, and a pale yellow tom walk in the door)

Heronstar: I'm Heronstar and I am Lynxstorm's little brother in real life.

Ferntail: I am a random cat that Lynxstorm created so she could have a niece and nephew.

Sageheart: Same here, except she created me so she could have two brothers.

 **Lynxstorm: Don't be rude! Here, you each get a clipboard. You have to ask these questions to the contestants, ok?**

Ferntail: Ok sis!

Sageheart: Cool.

Heronstar: Question 1: Is Lynxstorm awesome?

Breezepelt: Sure!

Cloverfoot: Of course!

Ferntail: Question 2: How many kits do I have?

Breezepelt: None

Cloverfoot: 2!

Sageheart: Question 3: Who is the director of this show?

Breezepelt: Uhhh…

Cloverfoot: There is none!

 **Lynxstorm: There is now! Heronstar is gonna direct the show.**

Heronstar: Wait, what? Question 4: How many books has Lynxstorm written? 

Breezepelt: None!

 **Lynxstorm: This is one of my books, so of course I have at least 1, stupid. Cloverfoot?  
**

Cloverfoot: You currently have 4 official stories and an 'OCs needed' story, though you're planning to start writing a collection of one-shots about your characters on the various holidays.

 **Lynxstorm: How did you know that?**

Ferntail: Question 5: How old am I?

Breezepelt: 5 moons?

Cloverfoot: 32 moons!

Sageheart: Question 6: What's my name again?

Breezepelt: Um… it starts with Sage, right?

Cloverfoot: Sageheart.

 **Lynxstorm: Breezepelt has 1 and ½ points, and Cloverfoot has all 6! We'll return after a commercial break to play spin the bottle!**

(Ad comes on)

Tigerstar: Looking to be an evil villain in the Dark Forest? Join Brokenstar's Secret Society- but no one tell Firestar!

Brokenstar: We've been serving evil since 1936! We also love cheese!

Tigerstar: Wait, seriously?

(Ad goes off)

 **Lynxstorm: Why did we let Brokenstar's Secret Society advertise on our show again?**

Heronstar: Because we feel like it.

Dawnspark: So now our two contestants will play Spin The bottle with me, Cheesenose, Rainsky, Heronstar, Honeypaw, and Blizzardpaw!

Blizzardpaw: Huh? Sorry, I was asleep.

Dawnspark: Never mind. Lynxstorm will take your place.

Rainsky: Ok, Breezepelt can start!

(He spins the bottle, and it lands on Rainsky)

Rainsky: WTF Lynxstorm? 

Breezepelt: I'm not kissing my girlfriend's sister!

 **Lynxstorm: Well I said to, so do it.**

5 minutes later…

Breezepelt: EWWWW! Cloverfoot's turn.

Cloverfoot: Ok!

(Bottle lands on Cheesenose)

Cloverfoot: Uh... what?

Cheesenose: I like cheese!

 **Lynxstorm:You can kiss Tigerstar the Second instead if you want!**

Cloverfoot: Dovewing would murder me. I'm not kissing either.

 **Lynxstorm: Cheater. Breezepelt gets 20 points and you get -20.**

Dawnspark: All right, the judges will meet to decide the winner. Breezepelt and Cloverfoot, be in the backyard in 1 hour.

1 hour later…

Rainsky: And the winner is…

Cheesenose: No one!

(Cheesenose grabs the gift card and sprints away)

 **Lynxstorm: WHAT? Cheesenose!**

 **Comment if you think you know why! It's a hard one! R &R!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	5. Episode 4

**Welcome back! I don't own Warriors. If I did, Mosskit wouldn't have this chapter, you'll find out why 'Cheesenose' stole the gift card. HHQFandoms, it's true that he likes cheese, but it's for a different reason…**

Dawnspark: Hi again! We have gotten back the gift card.

Rainsky: Turns out that Brokenstar dressed up as Cheesenose and stole it! We found Cheesenose locked in the closet.

Dawnspark: He's now at Firestar's Jail For Rule-Breakers

Minkflame: So now, we're declaring a new winner!

 **Lynxstorm: ICYMI Minkstorm got drunk on National Parfait Day and demanded a new suffix. So now her name is Minkflame.**

Cheesenose: I'm back and I like cheese!

Rainsky: So now we have a winner!

Dawnspark: The winner is… BREEZEPELT!

 **Lynxstorm: No, it's Cloverfoot. Dawnspark, I TOLD you that. Why did you say Breezepelt had won?**

Rainsky: 'Cause they're dating!

 **Lynxstorm: Ok, Dawnspark, Rainsky gets to be in charge of the show for the next three episodes.**

Dawnspark: THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Honeypaw: Anyway, the winner is Cloverfoot! Come and get your prize!

(Cloverfoot walks up to the stage)

Cloverfoot: Thank you so so much! I love cheese!

Cheesenose: ME TOO! Marry me, Cloverfoot?

Cloverfoot: Why not?

 **Lynxstorm: Great! We'll have your wedding after these 3 episodes are done.**

Rainsky: Now, let's meet our next 5 contestants!

Blizzardpaw: Please welcome Mistystar, Bluestar, Leafstar, Harestar, and Tigerstar the First!

Bluestar: I know, I'm wonderful.

Mistystar: Then how come you let Mosskit DIE?

Bluestar: Because Erin Hunter kept switching her gender!

Mistystar: That's so stupid.

Tigerstar: Want to be evil? Contact-

Leafstar: Shut up.

Tigerstar: HOW DARE YOU?

Leafstar: Well, I'm literally the most awesome character in the whole Warriors Franchise.

Tigerstar: True… marry me?

Leafstar: No! I'm mates with Billystorm!

Harestar: I have a lot of hare.

Honeypaw: That's not funny, ya know. You're too HAREY to be able to tell!

Heronstar: Haha so funny Honeypaw!

Honeypaw: Thank you!

 **Lynxstorm: Everyone shut up.**

Rainsky: Today we'll be playing Truth or Dare with the contestants!

Mistystar: Uh oh…

Dawnspark: Remember, if you lie on a truth, you'll fart really loudly. So don't lie.

Rainsky: Let's head up!

Honeypaw: Mistystar, you can start.

Mistystar: Bluestar: Truth or Dare?

Bluestar: Truth!

Mistystar: Why did you bring Stonefur and I to Riverclan?

Bluestar: There was a prophecy!

(Farting noise)

Bluestar: But there WAS!

(Farting noise)

Rainsky: Let's move on. Bluestar?

Bluestar: Leafstar, Truth or Dare?

Leafstar: Dare!

Bluestar: I dare you to kiss Tigerstar!

Leafstar: WTF? 

Tigerstar: Pucker up…

5 seconds later…

Leafstar: EWEWEWEW! MOUTHWASH!

Trainsky: Leafstar, it is your turn.

Mistystar: Lynxstorm, do you mean Rainsky?

 **Lynxstorm: No.**

Trainsky: I am Rainsky's alter ego. Ya know, like Jean Gray and Phoenix?

Harestar: AHHH go away Trainsky!

Trainsky: Ok.

Rainsky: Leafstar's turn!

Leafstar: Truth or Dare, MISTYSTAR? 

Mistystar: Dare!

Leafstar: Kiss Tigerstar.

Mistystar: NOOOO!

Leafstar: Do it!

Tigerstar: HA HA HA!

5 seconds later…

Mistystar: Ewwww!

Rainsky: How about it's Harestar's turn now.

Harestar: Truth or Dare, Tigerstar?

Tigerstar: Truth.

Harestar: Who do you love more… Sasha or Goldenflower?

Tigerstar: Uh… I love them equally!

Tigerstar's butt: BRRRRRAPPPP!

Tigerstar: FINE! Sasha…

Rainsky: Tigerstar.

Tigerstar: Which one, Harey?

Harestar: Dare.

Tigerstar: Wrap yourself in toilet paper, then ask Lynxstorm to marry you.

Leafstar: Nice Tigerstar!

Harestar: Marry me, Lynxstorm?

 **Lynxstorm: NO. No no no no no NO!**

Harestar: Phew.

Rainsky: All right, be in the garden in 5 minutes for the elimination!

5 minutes later…

Ransky: The first cat getting eliminated is… Tigerstar.

Tigerstar: I WILL SEEK REVENGE!

Rainsky: The second cat is… Bluestar.

Bluestar: WHY?

Dawnspark: 'Cause nobody likes you

Rainsky: We'll be back tommorow for more laughs! 

**How was that chapter? R &R! Also, read my new story 'Holiday Specials'**

 **Lynxstorm**


	6. Episode 5

**Hellllllllllllloooooooo there. Time for Episode 5 of everyone's favorite or least favorite show- 5 commentators, 5 contestants, infinite insanity! The remaining contestants are Mistystar, Harestar, and Leafstar! Who will win the grand prize?**

Rainsky: Hello Warriors! Today, we're playing Two Truths And A Lie!

Dawnspark: The grand prize is $1,000,000 and a free pass to Riverstar's Waterworld!

Mistystar: I WILL WIN!

Leafstar: No, ME!

Harestar: No, I will! After all, I'm super HARE-y!

 **Lynxstorm: Still not funny, dude.**

Rainsky: ANYWAY, before we start the game, we're going to Cloverfoot's house to see what she's done with her million!

(Everyone hops in Lynxstorm's convertible, and she drives to Cloverfoot's house)

Dawnspark: Hi Cloverfoot! What have you done with your million? 

Cloverfoot: I bought a bunch of cheese and a pet turtle!

Cheesenose: Hi, fiance! I like cheese!

Cloverfoot: (Gasps) Me too! We were meant to be together!

Rainsky: BTW, these two will get married in Chapter 8.

Honeypaw: So, Cloverfoot, how does it feel to have won 55∞?

Cloverfoot: What's 55∞?

Honeypaw: The show. Lynxstorm got tired of typing out the name.

Cloverfoot: Oh, it's GREAT! Thanks for asking!

Rainsky: Ok, let's go back now.

Cheesenose: I'm staying here with my fiance!

(Everyone else goes back to the mansion)

Rainsky: Minkflame and Scourge will be joining us tonight.

(Minkflame and Scourge pop out)

Minkflame: Ain't that the truth!

Scourge: Sorry, Minkflame keeps switching into random accents. I think it means the kits are coming soon…

Minkflame: True, brah!

Rainsky: Let's just play already! Mistystar, you start.

Mistystar: 1) I was born in Thunderclan, 2) My mom is Bluestar, 3) I have kits.

Harestar: 3 is the lie!

Mistystar: Interesting, interesting. What do you think, Leafstar?

Leafstar: they're ALL true!

Mistystar: Nope. Bluestar is my BIRTH MOTHER. My MOM is Graypool.

Rainsky: Mistystar has 2 points, and Harestar and Leafstar have none!

Leafstar: Ok, here goes. 1) I have no kits, 2) I secretly hate Sharpclaw, 3) I'm in love with Darktail.

Mistystar: Hmmm… you DO have kits, so-

Harestar: YOU LOVE DARKTAIL? WTF?

Rainsky: Mistystar 2, Leafstar 1, Harestar 1. One more!

Harestar: 1) My parents are unknown, 2) I'm the deputy of Windclan, 3) I have no mate.

Leafstar: 2 is the lie!

Mistystar: Defs.

Scourge: And the game is over!

Dawnspark: The cat with the least points will PROBABLY be eliminated.

Harestar: Uh-oh.

Rainsky: Be in the yard in 1 hour.

1 Hour Later…

Rainsky: After much deliberation, the cat being eliminated is…

Minkflame: Mistystar, yo!

Mistystar: WHAT? NOOOOO!

 **Hope you liked this episode! We'll have one more, than a random chapter were random things happen. R &R!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	7. Episode 6

**6th episode! Wow, this story is going fast. Thank you to Heronstar for letting me use your character, and to ALL my reviewers on ALL my stories! I don't own Warriors, meteors of cheese, Fergie, Heronstar, or Oreos. Also, I want to rename this story. Any suggestions?**

Heronstar: Hello ladies! I am a single-

Rainsky: This has nothing to do with today's episode. I thought you were supposed to be the producer!

Heronstar: Fine, I'll quit my job and open a cheese shop!

Rainsky: Ok, whatevs.

(Heronstar runs off)

Dawnspark: Welcome to our newest episode!

Rainsky: One cat will win the grand prize- $1,000,000 and a free pass to Riverstar's Waterworld!

Leafstar: I SHALL WIN!

Harestar: No, me! I'm HARE-ier than you!

Honeypaw: Ya know, that's not funny anymore…

Harestar: Yes it is!

Rainsky: Whatever. Today we're playing 21 questions. Let's start!

 **Lynxstorm: I will know if you lie about the answer to a question, so don't.**

Dawnspark: There are only gonna be 5 questions, 'cause we're limited on time.

Rainsky: Ok. First question: Who is the hottest: Lynxstorm, Dawnspark, or me?

Harestar: Gotta say you…

Leafstar: I'm just gonna say Lynxstorm because I'm her favorite Warriors character.

Dawnspark: Number 2: If you could visit one place on Earth where would you go?

Harestar: Wherever Rainsky is…

Rainsky: Aw, thanks!

Leafstar: I would go to Starclan, to see Billystorm!

Dawnspark: That's not on Earth…

Cheesenose: I like cheese!

Rainsky: Sigh. Question numero tres: What makes you angriest? 

Leafstar: When my clan disobeys me.

Harestar: When people don't think my jokes are funny.

Honeypaw: That's 'cause they're NOT.

Harestar: Meanie!

Dawnspark: Number 4: Would you rather be rich or famous?

Harestar: I'm already famous so… rich?

Leafstar: No you aren't. I am, though. Personally, I'd rather be rich too…

 **Lynxstorm: And the final question… What superpower would you give yourself?**

Harestar: Mind reading, because then I would know that people actually DO find me funny.

DAwnspark: YOU ARE NOT FUNNY. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR STINKIN' HEAD.

Leafstar: I would choose telekinisis! I could protect my clan forever…

Rainsky: Thank you for your honesty! Be in the living room in 1 minute so you can find out who wins… and who gets attacked by Scourge.

1 Minute Later…

Honeypaw: And the winner is…

Ransky: Leafstar! Come get your prize!

Leafstar: BOOM!

(Suddenly, Scourge pulls out a meteor made of cheese. He hits Harestar over the head with it a couple times, while whistling music by Fergie)

Rainsky: We'll be back soon!

Dawnspark: And then I can be in charge again. Phew!

Cheesenose: I like cheese!

(Blizzardpaw is asleep in a chair next to the stage)

Blizzardpaw: Snore….

 **I shall be back tomorrow!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	8. The Kits

**I'm guessing you think you know what will happen in this chapter. It IS titled "The Kits" but there'll be a couple other parts as well… I don't own Warriors, Swiss Cheese, Starbucks, Oreos, etc.**

Rainsky: Hello and welcome back to…

 **Lynxstorm: Ok, freeze. I want to rename this story. It takes WAY too much time to type out the title. Comment name ideas! Unfreeze.**

Dawnspark: Today will be a special episode 'cause Cheesenose and Cloverfoot are getting married!

Cheesenose: Oh yeah! I like cheese!

Rainsky: Per Cheesenose's request, a piece of Swiss Cheese will be officiating the wedding.

Piece of Swiss Cheese: ⋯

 **Lynxstorm: Let's start the wedding!**

(Cloverfoot walks down the aisle, and Dawnspark squeals)

Dawnspark: My brother is getting married!

Rainsky: Shut up and watch the ceremony.

Dawnspark: Meanie!

Literally Everyone: SHUSH!

Piece of Swiss Cheese: ⋯

 **Lynxstorm: I take it that means "You may now hug the bride"**

Cloverfoot: YAY! Let's go on our honeymoon to Plymouth, Wisconsin: apparnantly the cheese capital of the world!

Cheesenose: I like cheese! And Cloverfoot!

 **Lynxstorm: Wow, the characters in this story certainly decide they love each other fast…**

Minkflame: HOW DARE YOU! I-I- I WANT MY KITS NOW!

 **Lynxstorm: I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that…**

Minkflame: SHUT UP AND DRIVE!

(Lynxstorm drives Minkflame to the hospital, where Scourge is waiting outside. Minkflame runs past him and into the hosital)

Scourge: Uh oh…

(He turns and follows his mate)

2 long hours later…

Minkflame: Scourge! Come meet your adorable kits!

Scourge: Ok.

(He shuffles into the hospital room, where Minkflame is sitting, and 6 kits. Two are black and white, one is yellow, two are tortoishell, and one is slowly shifting through all the colors of the rainbow)

Perfectkit: I am a trollfic cat!

Minkflame: I named the three she-cats. The two black and white ones are Oreokit and Soccerkit, and the one who just spoke is Perfectkit. You can name the toms.

Scourge: Ok, that one-

(He points at the yellow one)

Scourge: Is Fergiekit. The other two are Psychokit and Banjokit.

Minkflame: Psychokit? Seriously?

 **Lynxstorm: Yup.**

Minkflame: Ok. Everyone, let's go back to the mansion now that I've had my kits!

(Everyone listen to Minkflame and hop into Lynxstorm's convertible)

 **Lynxstorm: Is it legal to have 9 cats in one car?**

Scourge: Who cares?

 **Lynxstorm: Me.**

(Suddenly a police car pulls up next to Lynxstorm's car)

Firestar: You are breaking the law! It's illegal to have 9 cats in one car!

 **Lynxstorm: That's Minkflame's fault!**

Firestar: You're also speeding

 **Lynxstorm: Oops…**

 **Return soon to find out whether Lynxstorm will get a ticket! Hope you like the names I picked, and peace out!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	9. Episode 7

**Episode 7! Oh yeah! I saw this on another fanfic, so here's the daily question: Who is Ivypool's sister's father's father's best friend as an apprentice's mate's mentor? I'll put the answer in the next chapter. I don't own Warriors, Oreos, surfboards, etc.**

Dawnspark: Welcome back to our show, now titled 'Warriors Win!' I'm in charge again, and-

 **Lynxstorm: Because you mentioned that, Rainsky's in charge until I say otherwise. Oh and BTW everyone Honeypaw and Blizzardpaw went on vacation to the Bahamas.**

Rainsky: Lucky! Today's contestants are all related: Jake, Lionblaze, Ivypool, Squirrelflight, and Fernsong!

Fernsong: Wait, Ivy? We're RELATED? What th-

Ivypool: WHAT? We ARE? NOOOOOOO-

Cheesenose: Both of you shut up.

(They both shut up)

Rainsky: Cheesenose is violent today…

Cheesenose: RUDE!

Dawnspark: Before Cheesenose kills someone, let's go play Truth or Dare.

Jake: Lionblaze, Truth or Dare?

Lionblaze: Dare!

Jake: Tell your fangirls that you are a stinking piece of badger dung.

Lionblaze: Siiiiigggghhhh. I AM A STINKING PIECE OF BADGER DUNG!

Fangirls: No u aren't Liony!

Lionblaze: Let's move on. Ivypool, Truth or Dare?

Ivypool: Truth.

Lionblaze: Do you ACTUALLY love Dovewing?

Ivypool: Yeah, of cour- PRRRRAAAAAAAAAAP!

Dawnspark: Hahahaha! You farted! You don't love Dovewing!

Ivypool: ANYWAY, Jake: Truth or Dare?

Jake: Dare!

Ivypool: Tell Tallstar that you want to marry him!

Jake: What?

Ivypool: DO IT!

Jake: FINE. Tallstar, I want to marry you!

Tallstar: Ok, babe! Let's go get married!

Jake: Ummmm…

(Tallstar drags Jake away)

Squirrelflight: Ok! Truth or Dare, Fernsong? 

Fernsong: Truth.

Squirrelflight: Do you ACTUALLY think Bramblestar is a good leader?

Fernsong: Um, um, um, NO!

Squirrelflight: WTF? I WILL KILL YOU FOR INSULTING MY MATE!

(Squirrelflight jumps on Fernsong and starts hitting him with a surfboard)

Rainsky: Fernsong, your turn…

(Fernsong slaps Squirrelflight and she lies down unconscious)

Fernsong: Truth or Dare, Lionblaze?

Lionblaze: Truth, please.

Fernsong: Ok. Who's your favorite child?

Lionblaze: You, of course! PRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!

Fernsong: I'm not your favorite child? Who? Who?

Lionblaze: Flypaw…

Rainsky: Before everyone kills each other, the cats getting eliminated are Jake, who already left, and… um… er… Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight: NOOOOOOOO!

Dawnspark: Let's go eat Oreos. See y'all tomorrow!

Cheesenose: I like cheese!

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I'll put the answer to the QOD (Question Of the Day) at the beginning of the next chapter. Remember to comment cats to be on the show!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	10. Episode 8

**The answer to the question in the last chapter is… Bluestar! Congrats if you got it right! I don't own Warriors, combat boots, Oreos, or anything I forgot that goes here.**

Rainsky: Hello people, cats, and everyone else random that falls into neither category!

Dawnspark: I'm Dawnspark, one of your hosts-

Rainsky: And I'm Rainsky, the BEST host.

Honeypaw: The remaining contestants are Fernsong, Ivypool, and Lionblaze!

Rainsky: Who will win the grand prize- $1,000,000 and a gift card to Rosepetal and Lilyheart's Floweria?

 **Lynxstorm: Hang on. Is a Floweria a real thing? It sounds fake. The new prize is a pair of combat boots!**

(Rainsky shrugs)

Rainsky: Ok then.

(Suddenly, Scourge appears out of nowhere wearing a pair of black combat boots)

Scourge: I LOVE MY NEW COMBAT BOOTS! 

Honeypaw: Shut up and let us start the episode.

Scourge: ⋯

Honeypaw: Good.

Rainsky: Today, we'll be playing Two Truths And A Lie with our contestants!

Dawnspark: Then let's start the game! Fernsong, you can start.

Fernsong: Ok. 1) I was dropped on my head as a kit, 2) My mom likes me, 3) I have a boring life.

Lionblaze: 1 is the lie.

Ivypool: No, 3 is.

Fernsong: You're both wrong!

Lionblaze: WHAT? IT'S 2?

Rainsky: That's 2 points for Fernsong, and none for the other two contestants.

Ivypool: 1) Dovewing's nickname is Poopwing, 2) Dovewing dyes her fur, 3) Dovewing has 20 pairs of heels.

Dawnspark: But these are all about your sister, not you…

Fernsong: 3 is a lie.

Lionblaze: I was Dovewing's mentor. 2 is the lie, I know it.

Ivypool: Fernsong's right. She has 21 pairs of heels, not 20.

Lionblaze: But wait… she DYES her FUR? No wonder she's always late for dawn patrol…

Rainsky: Notice no one said 1 was the lie because we all know that her nickname is Poopwing.

Dawnspark: Lionblaze's turn.

Lionblaze: 1) My sister's mate is named 'Warrior Code', 2) I have 31,297 followers on Instagram, 3) I have my own line of men's deodorant.

Fernsong: 3 is the lie.

Ivypool: Defs.

Dawnspark: Everyone knows 1 is true, and you would never lie about Instagram followers.

Rainsky: Lionblaze has 0 points, Ivypool 2, and Fernsong the grand total of 5!

 **Lynxstorm: Lionblaze, this means you are eliminated.**

Lionblaze: NOOOOOO!

Scourge: I WILL TRAMPLE YOU WITH MY COMBAT BOOTS!

(Scourge steps on Lionblaze's face a lot of times in his shiny combat boots)

Cheesenose: I like cheese, and this is my only line this whole episode!

 **Hope you liked the chapter! I have a bunch of stressful things coming up, so I might not update for a bit, but expect a LOT of updates from December 24- January 4, because that's when my school break is. Comment what you think my age is! If anyone who gets it, their reward is 25 reviews on a story of their choice! Peace out people!**

 **Lynxstorm**


	11. Episode 9

**I know, I know, I haven't been updating. I'm getting tired of this story, so this is the last episode. I'm sorry! But please read my other stories, Cats Of The Wild, The Furvengers, and Warriors Middle School! I don't own Warriors, Oreos, or Doritos.**

Dawnspark: Hi to the few people still watching our show, we're sorry to tell you that it's ending.

Rainsky: But we still have to decide who the winner is… so Honeypaw is picking out of a hat.

Honeypaw: The winner is… Ivypool!

Ivypool: YEET!

Rainsky: You win combat boots!

Blizzardpaw: Can we be done yet?

 **Lynxstorm: No. Ok, so Blizzardpaw and Honeypaw are going back home, and so is Cheesenose.**

Cheesenose: Ok. I like cheese!

 **Lynxstorm: And Dawnspark and Rainsky are retiring. Ok, now you can go!**

Rainsky: ? We stopped being apprentices, like, two months ago!

Dawnspark: Whatever. Let's go play golf.

 **Au revoir, my friend. Thanks for reading!**

 **Lynxstorm**


End file.
